The Undeniable
by Twilight-lover-Bby
Summary: heyy this is my first fan fic but its a bella/edward and emmet/rose its a drama mostly when bella and roses parents are killed how do they survive what do they do to make it through RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LATER LEMONS


The Undeniable

Chapter 1: the unfourtunate accident

Two years, it happened two years ago my world was turned around. Two years i have been afraid to tell anyone what sixteen now, both my parents are gone. They were taken from me when I was thirteen and my sister Rosalie is the only one I have left. Rose is the only one I can tell things to. though I know everyone says "you know you can talk to me right I sear I wont tell anyone anything you tell me" well if i did talk to thoes people about my fucked up life, well lets just say they wont be the only person il have to talk to. I will probably end up having to go to some shrink to tell me what I already know.I Isabella am to broken to be fixed, there is no cure for me.

I do have an escape parets bought me a horse for my twelth birthday and by some mirical I got to keep her. She is beautiful with a beautiful white coat with brown patches of color through her coat. My father was suposed to teach me how to ride her but he never got the chance. When my father died I thought I would lose her and all my dads horses. Rose promised me though when daddy died that she would never let that happen and she hasnt. I thought i would never get the chance to ride my horse arabella. That night when they died i cried myself to sleep, I cried for all I had lost and all I will never have again. They wanted to relocate me and Rose but she wouldnt let us be seperated. We have had so many foster familys one could not count. Rose is eighteen now though so she is able to get out of foster care. She put in the papers so that i could live with her and not a new foster family, they were trying to place me again on her eighteenth birthday but Rose yelled enough they kept me with her. We live at our house again however temporary it may be. daddy left the house to me and Rose and jasper. Jasper is my brother Roses twin. He lives with his girlfriend though. I like alice I try to be friends with her but i just cant trust people anymore. The hose feels empty, no mom no dad no jasper its not home anymore its still the same place dont get me wrong it just feels different.

I was brought out f my thoughts by the opening of the door and voices coming in from the parler.I turn the television down to see if i could recognize the voices. Nope other than Rose i did not recognize anyone else.

"alright I will go see if she wants to come with us. Can you guys just wait here please?" I hear Roses voice ask softly to whoever is with her.

"Of course we will" said a gruff voice.

I heard Roses soft footfalls echo throughout the hall as she came to the livingroom where I sat.

"Bella" she asks almost hesitantly.

"Yes Rose?" I keep my eyes on the tv so I dont see the sorrow in her eyes again.

"Belly will you go riding with me and a few friends? It has been almost two weeks sence we have spent any time together." I could hear hurt faintly in her voice. I sigh. Why does she always get her way with me. I nod my head minuetly.

"Do I at least have time to at least change my clothes then?" I ask just a bit harshly. I look at her for the first time and she sorrow I knew would be there was there and it knocked the breath out of me from its intensity.

"Of course would you like me to get arabella out for you or would you rather get her?" She asks as she slips her ridding boots on.

"Get her if you want but your friends will probably need help if they have never ridding before."

I tell her as I get off the couch. I can feel her eyes on me as I start up the stairs. I pull the sleves down farther on my wrist and walk into my room. I grab my favorite ridding jeans and pull off my clothes laying out my favorite sweater and a longsleve shirt. I change quickly pulling my hair up partially so it still covers my kneck most of the way. I pull my clothes on and look into a mirror and stare at the face I have stared at so many times and sigh. I jump a little when a soft knock on my door scares me. I whirl around to face the unwanted visitor.

"Yes" I say in a harsher tone than usual. He looked tken aback as he runs his hands through his gourgous blonde locks. He has a look of almost frustration on his face? "Can I help you with something?" I ask a bit irritated myself as my eyes roam up and down his body stoping at his to kisable lips i avert my eyes to find a perfectly chisled chin. I shake my head to clear it aand notice that his lips had been moving. Was he saying something?

"Im sorry what was that again?" i asked a bit irritated with myself for not paying better attention .

"I said Rose wants to know what horses you would suggest for me and my brother to ride? She also wants me to ask you if you would like her to brush arabella out for you or if you would like to do that?" he asks in the most musical voice. I look at him and frown.

"What?" he asks seeing my frown.

"Nothing" I say in a clipped tone "Tell her I will be right down to get the horses and to groom my own horse." He nods and walks out the door back down the steps I sigh.

I take one last look at myself in the mirror and walk down the stairs myself and quickly grab a few apples for the horses. I slowly grab my house key and check all other locks and make sure to lock all the doors before I leave the house and walk out to the pasture. I stop dead in my tracks as I see the horse Rose is planning on ridding and shake my head in horror. BlackJack. Daddys horse. The seconde fastest, The seconde most wild. The least trained of all ten horses here. She turns around and sees my face giving me a reasuring smile. I have not even ridden BlackJack sence the first time I rode with daddy down the road.

"Rose you cant, please dont!."I choke she walks toward me as I stare at the horse infront of me.

"belly he needs work and you know it I may not be as good a rider as you but I can handle him and daddy would not want him to just be sitting there like he has been." I sigh as a few stray tears fall. I walk to arabella and lead her out and tie her to the post. I walk to the other horses and grab cysco and dalilah and bring them out next tieing them to the other post and motion two the two strangers here to come over here. I quickly show them who they are ridding and hand them a brush explaining to them how to brush there horse. I was like a zombie I couldnt really feel anything.I walk back to arabella and stroke her mane affectionatly. "She doesnt understand bell she doesnt know what I know." I whisper to her as I brush her gently. I kiss her neck lightly and get my saddle and tack out smiling at her as I put her pink blanket and saddle on sinching her up extra tight so if we run I dont fall off. I can feel eyes on me as I get my horse ready and put her briddle on last and let rose show the two boys how to get there horses ready.


End file.
